Filling the Gap
by Titels
Summary: Based on the conversation between Erik and Emma in the end of X-Men: First Class;  Emma wasn't exactly what Erik wanted for a lover, but she was what he admitted.  One-shot. Implied Erik/Charles, Erik/Emma


_Jumping on the X-men first class ship! Because I love the Erik/Charles pairing, whether it is friend ship or not, though this is not, and this is a short one-shot that is probably more of a drabble than anything. Based on the conversation between Emma Frost and Erik in the end of the movie. And so far I haven't seen anyone doing this, though I might very well have missed it, so I needed to write this little plot bunny. And sorry for the shortness, seriously. I was partly considering making this into a longer story... but I do feel a certain need to complete some of my old works. We all know I'm a slow enough updater without another story to worry about. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own X-men: First Class, nor do I own the quote in the beginning.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em><span>Where's you little telepath friend?<span>_

_Gone. Left a bit of a gap in my life to be honest. I was rather hoping you would fill it._

* * *

><p>Emma had always been a striking woman and for Erik her powers just made her all the more attractive. It wasn't strange that he had taken an interest in her, he told himself. Her powers gave her such beauty that no human could ever posses, and that was simply it. It was just like how he found Raven stunning in her natural blue form, just the way she should be. A mutant and Perfect. But he had never looked at Raven like that, she had been too close to him and Charles for that, just like a sister. He could never treat her the way he treated Emma.<p>

She wanted to be taken roughly and she loved it when he pulled her head back by her hair, twisting her head around to give her a bruising kiss. She would beg him to fuck her harder and faster whenever he slowed down in the least and in the moment of her orgasm he would hear her in his head. It was never anything but a silent scream of pleasure, yet feeling her presence in his mind and the lack of control always brought him over the edge. Erik never wore the helmet when he laid with her, because why else would he sleep with a telepath?

It was mad, of course. She could not be trusted enough, she hadn't been there from the beginning and even worse, she had been on Shaw's side. Yet over and over again he would feel himself inviting her to share his bed, if only just to _feel_ a touch on his mind. It wasn't even close to how Charles had touched his mind, no the gentle and careful ways of his friend was not shared by Emma. Of course, she had never entered his mind outside of the bed, the helmet had stopped her and she simply wouldn't dare, but he could imagine that she showed none of his old friend's tact. But with her presence in his mind he could remember Charles' so much better.

Of course there was a reason as to why it was Emma who received the honour of warming his bed, but that was hidden far back in Erik's mind. Only it wasn't tucked away quite as deeply as he wished. During those intense moments in bed when Emma was screaming in his mind, the reason came unbidden to the front of his mind as he could no longer see the blonde telepath. During those moments her cold face and blonde hair was replaced by a mop of brown hair and deep, warm eyes. And as he finally lost control, it was never her name the he moaned. How could it be? He held no love for her.

Yet as the peace and satisfaction that came from climaxing settled, he would never admit to himself, or anyone else, what it was he really wanted.

Then one night Emma suggested something different. And it was better than anything she had done for him before, but oh, it was something that he could never accept. Charles stood in front of him, a small smile on his face and his eyes oh so warm and welcoming. Erik expected him to say "Hello, my friend" any second, but he didn't. Emma was more mischievous than that. Instead Charles moved toward him, the warmth in his eyes replaced by lust as he stared at Erik's naked chest. Then he was close, oh so close, and all Erik had to do was to reach out and he would be able to touch him, as much as he wanted to.

Then reality came crashing in. It was Emma, nothing but Emma, playing around with things she should not. Because what Erik thought of when he came was none of her business. Taking hold of one of the Charles' arms, Erik told her off. Emma stopped reluctantly, the image of Charles fading away to reveal her. She was pouting then, angry that he had ruined her fun and perhaps disappointed that she would not find out how Erik would make love to Charles. It was all so clear on her face that he laughed.

"You wouldn't have liked it much, Emma. I would never have done this to Charles."

With that he pulled her onto the bed and took her with such eagerness that he had the pleasure of hearing her scream in his mind several times. And with the memory of his friend fresh in his mind he did it, over and over, until he was completely sure that the mental screams were completely unconscious.

And it was true that he would never have done such a thing to Charles. No, he would never had fucked Charles in such a way. He admitted it to himself; with Charles he would only make love.

* * *

><p><em>Oh dear. It turned from denial to a tiny bit of fluff in the end, haha. Not sure how that happened. Anyway, please R&amp;R if you read this. Mainly because it makes me happy:D<em>


End file.
